midnight urges
by smartass.under.the.mountain
Summary: Fili gets jealous when he sees you with someone else. After a heated late night conversation in your chambers, the truth comes out.


Fili?" your voice is thick with sleep. "What are you doing here?" You rub your eyes and scan the man in front of you.

He is still dressed in his robes from dinner. His golden hair pulled back on either side of his face and silver beads clasp two braids hanging from his moustache. The face you know as well as your own is shadowed by something you do not recognise. An expression you've never seen before.

"May I speak with you y/n?" His tone is stern, and he's baring a scary resemblance to his Uncle.You consider turning him away seeing as it is almost midnight and you are hardly dressed for company. When you had heard the knock at your door, you had quickly thrown a thin robe over your silk night gown, which was dangerously short- especially in the presence of a man whom you weren't betrothed to…much to your disappointment. But you decided against it, upsetting Fili even further didn't seem like a great idea right now.

"Uh sure. Come in" you reply, stepping back as he brushes past you into your chambers and you can't help but catch a whiff of his musky scent. A smell which was all too regular in your dreams. You gulp trying not to let your mind go there right now. Whatever Fili has to say must be important and you must keep your head out of your fantasies, at least until he leaves. "What troubles you Prince Fili? What brings you here at this late hour?" You ask while closing the door. You turn to face him, smoothing out your robe and as you do so, his gaze follows your movements and flickers down your form.

Your long, dark hair, slightly dishevelled from sleep, is flowing freely in soft waves down your back. Except for the two intricate braids that frame the crown of your head, and drape over your shoulders. The white of the robe is complimenting your bronze skin, curving around your hips and cinching in, tying around your waist. Your deep brown eyes, framed by thick fluffy lashes, glitter, as they hold Filis crystal blue in question. It is very unlike the prince to show up at your chambers unannounced, and more than a little inappropriate.

Though you had fought together in combat reclaiming Erebor, and had often sparred together alone, you weren't on these sorts of close terms, as much as you wished. He was royalty and you were not, making a chance with him nearly impossible. Still it didn't stop your thoughts as you trained together, sometimes he was shirtless and always sweaty, and oh, did your mind like to wander… On the odd occasion you thought you had caught his eyes lingering for longer than necessary, but you always brushed it off as your imagination. And now the handsome heir is in your quarters.

He looks at you so intense, unashamed, and you can't hold contact and glance away. The way he's acting makes you nervous…and very turned on. Fili clears his throat and looks you dead in the eyes, slightly puffing out his broad chest. "I noticed you sat awfully close to that prince from the Iron Hills at dinner" he states. You can tell he's trying not to let something show, but you can't tell what.

You purse your lips and your eyes narrow in suspicion. "I would not think a simple warriors actions would be so closely watched by you Prince Fili… Why is it any concern of yours?" You ask, confused and slightly annoyed at his statement.

He looks at you darkly and cocks his brow. "The Warriors from the Iron Hills are our closest allies y/n. And your actions should reflect the best interests of our kingdom. Simple warrior or not, I do not deem it wise for you to be jeopardising that to satisfy your own midnight urges!".

"My midnight urges? Don't speak to me as if I constantly seek affection! And are you questioning my loyalty to the kingdom? You think I would put myself above my duty as a warrior?!" You say incredulously "You know I would lay down my life before bringing shame to Erebor! Besides, since when have my 'midnight urges' ever been a cause for your concern?" you say sharply, crossing your arms in front your body defensively.

Fili is taken aback by reaction and more so your question, "Well your actions at dinner speak otherwise. The company think so too. I am not blind y/n, i could see your intention!" he shoots back, blatantly ignoring your last comment.

"So you discussed my intentions with the company?! How dare you? My business is my own! Besides-" You spit, eyes widening in disbelief "-the prince and I were simply conversing, it was nothing!"

"Conversing?!" Fili scoffs, "You were practically throwing yourself at him!" he spits back "Like a common whore!"

You let out a sharp breath in disbelief and your face falls at his harsh words. All of the anger fizzles out of you and your stomach drops. So this is what he thinks of you, a common whore.

His expression immediately changes, softening completely and his brows furrow. "No…Y/N…" He says softly. "Forgive me" Tears threatening to spill over your eyes, you shake your head, refusing to cry in front of him, Filis words have broken you.

He is the man you have only wanted to be respected by, whose praise you constantly crave and who's face you would always search for in a crowded room. And he thinks of you only as a mere tart, out to get into bed with any man who looks her way. You felt dirty.

"I think you should leave" you say, your voice cracking slightly. He stares at you sadly. "Y/n…Please let me explain" he says softly, stepping towards you. You look back into his wide eyes, your lips clamped shut and you nod you head once and don't protest. Fili takes this as his only chance.

"I have acted foolish tonight y/n. When I saw you with the other prince i felt anger. Not at you, not even at the other dwarf, but at myself for being a coward." You look at him quizzically, now you were really confused. "You are one of the bravest men I know Fili. You are far from a coward" you reply. "Oh! Do you mean to say.." You trail off quietly. Unable to say the words. Was he…Jealous?

He looks at the ground sheepishly, pausing before clearing his throat and looking you in the eyes, regaining his composure. "I haven't been completely honest about my intentions in being here tonight y/n. I am scalding myself for not having the courage to tell you how I felt about you sooner. And I could not let another night pass without doing so. I have never felt this way about a woman before," he declares. "Your presence intoxicates me. You linger in my dreams night after night and I wake every morning with hope that I will get to gaze upon your face. And then it is not a day wasted" you blush at his words and Fili smiles "Look at you, gods you're lovely. And you are so unaware of your effect on me. Any man in middle earth would be blessed by mahal to have you even look upon him, let alone more. Y/n forgive me, for I have stood before you and acted rash and pig headed, unworthy of your presence. I will not defend my actions for they were dishonourable, but my heart cannot bear to see you with anyone else. Y/n, I am in love with you" Filis wide eyes gaze into yours.

Your heart is racing in your chest as he pours out his heart to you. You stutter in disbelief. "In love with me? But you're royalty…" "I am of age, and have the right to choose my own path. Whether it be with royalty or not. I have spoken to my uncle and he has given us his blessing. My path is with you y/n." His hand gently tips your chin so he can meet your eyes. "Amralime, if you return my affections, my only wish it to spend every day of my life with you. You are my one y/n" Fili softly clasps both of your shaking hands in his and searches your eyes.

Time slows down. This man whom your heart has yearned for all its days is confessing his love for you, longing in his eyes. Your heart bursts with joy "Oh Fili…" you whisper as tears pool in your eyes for the second time that night. But this time for a completely different reason "Y/n?" Fili looks at you, his handsome face worried as tears fall onto your blushed cheeks. "Please don't cry! Forgive me if I have caused you pain" he says panicking, letting go of your hands. You laugh lightly wiping the tears away from your cheeks and step towards him. "No you haven't. They are tears of joy," you admit, "Just kiss me."

His face lights up, and his eyes scan your face, as his mouth pulls into a small smile of relief. Obeying your wish he inches his face closer to yours, eyes fixed on your full pink lips. Your heart is beating hard in your chest and in your ears. He lightly nudges your nose with his and then your lips finally meet. And you see fireworks. You wrap your arms around his neck and you lose track of time. His lips are rough but his kiss is soft, gentle. He tastes of peppermint and his beard is scratchy against your face, but not uncomfortable. You push yourself flush against him and Fili wraps his strong arms around your waist. You sigh, melting into his touch, and Fili takes advantage of your open mouth, his tongue entering and searching for yours. You interlock and kiss with such passion, he feels so familiar to you- as if your souls had met before. It feels like a dream.

After a few moments you pull away to catch your breath, both of you grinning like idiots. "So is that a yes lass?" Fili chuckles, stroking your cheek with his hand "Yes!" You chuckle back unable to wipe the grin off your face. "One hundred times yes." Fili smiles wide, his face full of love and happiness. Your stomach somersaults, overwhelmed with emotion and you pull him back in by his shirt to kiss you. You are on fire and start to become breathless and hungry for more as it quickly becomes heated between you. You kiss Fili harder, your hands quickly moving to his bearded face pulling him even closer so you can taste more of him, never getting enough.

Fili feels your change of pace and you moan into his mouth as his large hands move to trail down your body past the curve of your hips, and down to gently knead your full bottom through your robe. He groans as you grind your hips into his, feeling what your body is doing to his manhood, and he lifts you up. Your bare legs are straddling his waist as he carries you to the large arm chair, setting you down in his lap. He unties your robe letting it fall to the floor. Your slip has ridden up dangerously high and Fili's hands trail along your bare thighs. Not removing your mouth from his, you continue to kiss him hungrily.

Fili pulls away and starts placing wet kisses down your jaw and neck, sucking hard and leaving a love bruise. You sigh loudly and push your chest to his face eager for more of his touch. Fili complies, lightly kissing the top of your chest and nuzzling your breasts. His nose nudges your already hardened nipple through your gown. His tongue flicks it causing you to gasp and arch your back. He does the same to the other and his hand snakes up your body and starts to lightly trail across your back and your bottom "Amralime, we do not have to go any further if you do not wish" he whispers concern in his eyes as he searches yours for an answer. Filis breathing is ragged and his blue eyes are slowly turning dark with hunger for you. If you continue you are sure to awaken something in him you have only dreamt of. "I have waited Amralime. And I do not wish to wait any longer. Please…take me" you whisper as you lean down and grab his face, kissing him deeply.He kisses you back and his hands tangle in your hair.

As your mouths meet, the fire increases and you can feel the heat pooling in your stomach. You tug at his shirt wanting to touch more of your dwarf. Fili pulls it over his head in a swift motion, before returning to your lips with a new hunger. You trail your hands over his muscular chest, running your fingertips through the dusting of blonde hair and over each battle scar. His skin is hot to touch and he moans into your mouth as your hands make their way down his hard stomach and rub over the bulge in his trousers.

He bites your lower lip, tugging on it, before he starts to kiss down your neck again, hungry for your body. He pulls away from you briefly as his large hands sweep over your shoulders and the straps of your gown. He can see your erect nipples through your the silk and growls as he rips the flimsy fabric off you in one motion, exposing your bare skin to him. You moan as his hands trail down the crevice of your chest and cup your breasts. He leans down and sucks firmly on your hard bud, making your back arch.

You feel one of his hands remove from your chest and you go to protest, before quickly feeling it again under your hips and cupping your naked heat. You moan and grab his face from your heaving chest and into a rough kiss.

It's all tongue and teeth as Fili's expert fingers rub through your wet folds. He pulls away from your mouth, kissing your jaw and up to whisper roughly in your ear. "Gods you're so slick y/n" his voice rumbles through your body, making you bite your lip and push your sex harder into his hand. His thick finger plunges into your wet heat, stretching you and causing your hips to buck. "Fili!" You cry out in pleasure. He continues to pump in and out of you as you ride his hand. You throw your head back and your eyes squeeze shut. Your body at your lovers mercy. Both of your arms are wrapped around his neck and your fingers dig into his strong shoulders. His touch causing moans to spill from your lips.

Satisfied with your reaction, Fili adds another finger. Your head snaps back towards his neck, panting hard into his ear. Grinding your heat down on his hand, your body is overwhelmed by pleasure. "You okay baby?" Fili whispers, his hot breath fans over you ear. When you don't respond, his thumb quickly finds your clit and toys with it, rubbing hard over the bud. You groan in response, your head dizzy, unable to think straight "Want me to stop?" He teases, a smirk playing on his lips. That woke you up, "Don't you dare!" you snap back, nipping his earlobe, earning a short groan from Fili then a chuckle against your neck. "As you wish my queen". Fili smirks and picks up the pace. Curving his fingers inwards hitting the top of your sex, making you squeeze him tight and mewl. He kisses at the sensitive flesh of your neck and chest as you are nearing closer to your release "Oh, my love. I'm almost there…" You gasp as your hips buck in rhythm with his hand inching you closer and closer to paradise.

Then slowly Fili pulls his hand away and your eyes snap open. "Fi?-" you start to question, but he kisses you fiercely to quieten you, making you whine into his mouth. "Hush Amralime, I want you to cum when I'm inside you" he smirks, hands grabbing your naked behind again, he picks you up abruptly.

Your legs wrap around his waist and you grab his jaw pulling him into a passionate kiss. The cool beads of his moustache push against your flushed face, hot from his hands on your body. You kiss him with such passion, so aroused by being taken close to your release and then him pulling back- it awakens an animalistic desperation in you. You grind your hips hard against the large bulge in his trousers underneath your heat, aching for friction, causing Fili to moan into your mouth.

He lowers you onto the bed and climbs on top of you, your naked legs spread beneath him as he grinds back hard against you. You tear your mouth from his and gasp loudly. His hot lips suck on your neck and his fingers trail up your body past your stomach to your breasts, rubbing your nipples between his forefingers and thumbs.

Determined to have him at your mercy, you pull away from his kiss and flip him over so your naked form is straddling his thighs. You impatiently untie the laces of his pants, releasing his throbbing hard member. It is oozing from the head as it slaps against his taut stomach. You quickly rid Fili of his pants, tossing them somewhere into the darkness of the room. You drag your fingers up his naked thighs towards his hips and lick your lips in anticipation. He stands in attention, hard and ready for you, and you coat your hand in Filis juices as you start to work up and down his shaft. Your other crawls along his strong stomach and up to pinch his nipples lightly. "Gods y/n!" Fili growls at your touch and his head falls back as you work your hand on his thick length whilst sitting in his lap. Your heat is still dripping wet in anticipation for Fili, the sight underneath you making it hard not to ride him then and there.

Eager to please your lover you lower your mouth onto him and suck him hard. Rewarding him for the pleasure he gave you. His eyes snap open watching you bob up and down on his cock. Your breasts bounce lightly in rhythm while you taste him. He groans at the sight of you, swearing you to be heaven on earth. You moan in response, pleased that he is enjoying this as much as you. You work his member faster, your mouth releases him with a pop and your hand settles on rubbing your thumb over the head of his cock. "Does this please you my prince?" You ask innocently . "Gods yes y/n please don't stop" Fili groans, watching you lick your lips and wink at him before lowering your mouth back onto his member. You take as much of his length as you can fit into your hot, wet mouth and use your hand to stroke the rest. Fili swears sharply and bucks into you as you flick your tongue over the tip.His sounds making your heat pool with carnal desire. "Y/n..?" Fili whispers hoarsely his broad chest heaving. Your mouth comes off of him but your hand remains keeping the steady pace. "Yes my darling…" you purr, looking up into his wild eyes through your lashes. "I need to be inside you" he growls.

He pulls your body close to him to kiss you hard before rolling you on to your back, allowing you to gently lay into the furs. Above you Fili eases open your legs and you coax him on top of you, your hands sweep across his shoulders and chest. He kisses you gently on the mouth, settling himself between you. "So beautiful…and all mine" He whispers as he gazes at your naked form. You smile and close your eyes. You can feel his throbbing member on your thighs, wet from your mouth. It's hard and heavy and you whine in frustration as he leans back slightly and starts to tease you by dragging the head of his cock over your clit and your folds, agonisingly slow. He repeats this process several times and his eyes bore into your form beneath him. Wriggling and panting with desperation, your hips buck sporadically in an effort to make contact with his. "Fili…Please?" you say, your eyes begging his. "Be patient my love. I like to see you like this. So responsive.."

His blue eyes are fixed on yours full of animalistic lust. He rubs his cock over your clit harder, making you whine loud and buck hard against him. He smirks and his eyes darken as your body responds, proving him right. You can tell it is hard for him to hold himself back too, but he is so enjoying teasing you. "I can't wait to make you cum y/n. I'm positive you'll look beautiful when you orgasm around me. Would you like that?" Fili purrs. "Yes" You whisper as your hands roam his chest, desperate for him to touch you again. "What was that, love? You're gonna need to speak up. What do you want?" He teases, and you pout in response. "I need to hear you say it y/n" Fili removes his manhood for you and you whine from the loss of contact. "Please… Fili!" "Say. it. Y/n.. " Fili growls. His hand crawling to your clit and circling it slowly. Biting your lip and a moan ripping through your lips you desperately cry out, giving in to him "Fuuck Fili! I beg you to take me and make me cum! PLEASE"Without missing a beat Fili removes his fingers and lines up his thick length slamming it into your wet heat. You swear again in pleasure and Fili groans loudly finally merging as one. He pulls back almost all the way out and slams back in again. Your head is swimming as he fills you. He is so big, you can't think straight. "Mahal love, you're so tight and so wet? Is this all for me?" He pants. "It's all for you Fili…all for you…" You reply breathlessly into his ear as he starts to suck on your neck again. The room is filled with sounds of skin on skin as Fili fucks you hard. Your mewling and Fili's grunts drowning out the sound of the large wooden bed beneath you, creaking loudly from your motion. You are both covered in a thin layer of sweat as you finally have your thirst quenched for each other.

You are eager for release so you beg your lover for more and he happily complies. Picking up your legs around his waist, angling himself higher so he's hitting a spot inside you making you cry out. "OH Right there!" Your back arches in response to his new angle, making your hips buck hard against his. "That's it baby, I've got you" Fili groans as you tighten around him. His thrusts are meeting your clit and your sweet point inside you. Both of your breathing is ragged, and your breasts are heaving and bouncing in time with Fili's thrusts.

Your fingers act on their own accord falling to your clit. Fili sees this and grabs both your arms, pinning them above your head. His mouth plunges onto your breast and his tongue flicks then suckles on the sensitive bud "Oh!" You gasp and your eyes roll into the back of your head. You can't take much more. "Fee..I.. Oh Fili!..I need to.." you whine unable to form a coherent sentence as Fili's thrusts get harder and harder and your body is in ecstasy. He tears himself away from your nipple. "Shh y/n…" he coos above you, watching the emotions dance across your face, as he takes complete control of your body. His strokes get longer and deeper and you moan low. "Cum for me" Fili growls, gritting his teeth and holding back his own release. You moan loudly so close to the edge, your hands desperately clutch at the furs beneath you as Fili releases them and his fingers find your sensitive clit again. Rubbing in time with his thrusts. "Don't hold back. Cum for me y/n". You cry in response as your body comes undone for Fili. Your back arches high and you throw your head back as the release quickly takes you. You are seeing stars and your body is on fire. With a twitch of his cock, Fili groans and he releases his seed into you, the waves of your orgasm milking out his own. Crying out your lovers name, your legs are shaking and Fili peppers loving kisses to your neck and shoulders as you both ride out your highs. Eventually your breathing slows and you both come back down to earth.

After a few moments Fili pulls out of you and you sigh feeling instantly empty. He collapses next to you, spent. His arms snake around your body and he pulls you close to him. He stares into your eyes and your noses touch before you kiss him lovingly. "You are incredible" he smiles, unable to tear his eyes from yours. "You're not so bad yourself" you laugh lightly. "So you wanted me all this time huh?" You tease and he chuckles, responding by roughly tickling your sides. You wriggle and squirm in his arms, pleading until he lets up. You are both laughing hard for several moments before he speaks. "Mahal has blessed me, you make me so happy y/n" You place your hands on his face and gaze into his eyes "I love you Fili" "And I love you y/n, rest now." He whispers, covering the furs over your tangled bodies. "We will announce our engagement to our people in the morning" He kisses your forehead before you nuzzle into his neck, and you both fall into a deep and blissful sleep.

 _this is my first Fili /reader fic, so tell me what you think. (BTW I couldn't resist writing smut )_


End file.
